Finding the Happy Ending
by Redblack-24
Summary: Sam is having the worst day of his life. Especially when he accidently drives his car off the road, and crashes into Storybrooke, Maine. Why is he here? Does he have something to do with the Curse? Does Regina know his secret? Will he find a way home? Or will he choose to stay in the place he feels is more of a home than he could have ever wanted? OC/?
1. Crash Landing

Most people will often say that they're life sucks. Less will probably say that his or her lives suck more than anyone else's.

Bull.

Picture if you will, trying to cope with the life that I live, and maybe you'll think twice about the way yours is going. I'm Sam Wilbur, and this is my story.

I was sitting in my Trigonometry class one cold October Friday waiting for the bell to ring so that they would release us from the prison that everyone else calls William Henry Harrison High School. Kind of a mouthful, right?

It wasn't all that bad of a school, but then again, it wasn't all that good either. Most of the students were immature, and rather stupid or at least acted like they were, and the ones who weren't were often criticized for being different. And I just happened to be one of the _lucky_ ones.

I don't mean to brag, but I was considered being one of the smartest in school, and if you don't believe me, check my 4.0 GPA. If I could get a passing grade on the test that was being handed back at the moment, then it'd be straight A's for me.

I remember thinking that today was going to be one of the best. I was going to get all A's, ask Bridgette Malone (hottest girl in school and was currently single) out, and hopefully when I came home that day, I would find my parents weren't fighting anymore. I was also hoping that I would get a response from my college application to Juniper University.

My test had landed on my desk, and I couldn't believe what I had seen.

**65% F**

I was taken aback. How could I have gotten an F? I knew as a fact that I did everything correctly.

"Tough break Sam. If you had gotten at least a C, you would have passed." my teacher told me as he walked by.

"_Man,_" I thought, "_my parents are gonna be pissed._"

So apparently Bridgette didn't think that I was "boyfriend material". She thought of me as a complete embarrassment to think of as a boyfriend, and wouldn't be caught dead within of mile of me. I happen to be a more suitable guy than any of the douche bags that she made out with.

As I was making a heartbroken drive home through the woods (it was a 1978 Chevy Impala), I was stopped by a figure in the middle of the road wearing a black cloak that covered his or her face.

They walked to my car and tapped on the window. I reluctantly rolled it down,

"Uh…can I help you?"

Without saying a word, they reached into the cloak and pulled out a large envelope and placed it on my lap.

"Uh…thanks? But I don't need-"

Whoever it was had vanished before I could finish.

"Oh well, guess I got me…whatever is in this."

I ripped the top of the envelope off, and saw that inside was a thin, but wide brown book titled,

"**Once Upon A Time**"

"Okay…is this like a prop from that TV show or something?"

I put the book back in the envelope and threw it on the passenger's seat of the car and finished driving.

After parking the car in the driveway, I made my way in, only to hear the sound of my parents fighting…again.

I didn't know what they were always fighting over, but I honestly couldn't care any less at this point. I tried tuning them out whenever this stuff went on.

"Hey I'm home." I called out.

They were still too busy fighting.

I rolled my eyes and set my bag down on the kitchen table, and saw a letter encased in an orange, red, and white envelope. I couldn't be more excited at this point. I tore the envelope open to sheds and speed read the letter; my face getting more and more disappointed, until the point where the letter dropped out of my hands and onto the ground.

I didn't make it.

How the hell could I not make it? This was absolutely unacceptable. The one college that I thought was right for me, that I had been hoping to go since I was eleven-years-old, and they turned me down.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed and stared at the wall for what felt like hours. There was no way this could all be happening in one day. But at least it couldn't get any worse right?

**WRONG**.

After watching TV for about an hour or so, it was around five when my mother stepped into the room, her eyes were red.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Sam, honey, your father and I…" she chocked back a sob, "we're splitting up."

She ran back down the hall into her room as she wailed.

I sat there, looking like an idiot, trying to take in what all just happened. My parents were getting a divorce? How could this be happening?

Tears began to run down my face, but I pushed them off, got up, ran to my car, and drove away.

I couldn't stand it anymore. How could my life be going this way? What did I do to deserve this? Nothing. That's' all I did. I got a failing grade on probably one of the biggest tests of my life, the girl I had liked ever since my freshman year thought I was a creepy nerd, the college of my dreams had turned me down, and now this?

I realized that I no longer could go through with this. And there was only one way I could end it. I was going to drive away. Far away. Maybe even jump the state, I didn't care. All I knew was I had to get away from here. I didn't want to live here or live this life anymore.

Just as I was going to turn on the next road however, I ran over something.

I looked over and saw that the "_Once Upon A Time_" book was still sitting in the passenger's seat.

I figured that if I went to the nearest pawnshop I could see how much it was worth, sell the book to the highest price, and live off that amount of money until I could find a job in the next town, which shouldn't have been too hard.

I made the half-hour drive to the next town. But as I was driving, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of knowledge the book held inside the book. It was not only because of curiosity, it was mostly because there was a strange soft light emitting that was visible from the pages. So while trying to keep an eye on the road, I opened it.

All of a sudden, thick smoke began to pour out of the book and it wasn't long before I was blinded. I tried rolling down the window, but there was too much smoke coming out, and it barely did a thing.

I couldn't see where anything was, and so I swerved and after realizing that I was coming closer to the nearby bridge, which just so happened to come complete with a hundred foot drop, the car collided with the steel bars that were used to barricade the inside of the bridge.

I had crashed and was going down.

I knew I was going to die. It may have been selfish, but I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would miss me. If anyone would shed a single tear, or show the slightest bit of remorse for my passing. I didn't honestly think anyone would care.

The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, and I continuously waited for the car to crash, and kill me on impact…

**CRASH!**

It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't dead; mostly having the airbag kick in did the trick. I quickly got out of the car, and realized I wasn't fifty feet below ice-cold water and being swept away by the current, but I was on the forest ground. I looked and saw that my car had somehow crashed into a large tree.

How did I go from falling to my imminent death to just crashing into a tree?

I also realized that the area itself…was somehow different. I appeared to be on ground level after seeing the road not five feet away from where I was standing. Since I knew the next town wouldn't be too far away, I made my way down the road, but then got this strange feeling that I was being watched. Course being in a dark forest at night didn't make the scenery any better.

That was when I heard growling from behind. There was a large dog staring at me from behind. But after getting a better look, which was hard considering how dark it was, I could plainly see that it wasn't a dog. It was a wolf.

I froze. I didn't know what to do but stand completely still. Wolves weren't common from where I was from, so this wolf must have been a first in a long time.

Just as it was beginning to slowly creep towards me, it's left ear moved towards my direction, and the wolf fled.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief after that. But just as I turned to find my way, I was blinded by the brightness of a car's headlights, and…

**BOOM.**

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter of "Finding the Happy Ending"! I hope you all like it and please review!**


	2. The Story on Page One

I was hit.

I felt myself roll over the car before I landed on the hard road and blacked out.

What all else happened was a complete blur to me, but I managed to tag onto a few things.

I woke up briefly to see that someone I couldn't was lifting me up, and the sound of an ambulance wailing echoed in my ears before blanking out again. I would occasionally come around once or twice, I didn't know. I couldn't see much of anything, but I could tell I was in the hospital because of the beeping noise coming from the heart monitor.

When I finally stayed conscious, the first thing I saw was the hospital room ceiling. I stared up at it for what felt like hours but what must have only been minutes, trying to figure out if I was dead or not. I tried moving my leg, so I probably was still alive, so that's good.

As dizzy as I felt, I lifted my head up, which led me to try and walk. I threw off the bed covers, and did my best to try and stand but to no success. I quickly fell back onto the bed, and just sat there.

"Glad to see you're up already. I'm Dr. Whale."

The doctor had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah. What happened last night?"

"You," the doctor said as he was looking through what I was sure was my folder, "were the lucky victim of a near homicidal accident. The driver's in custody for drunk driving charges."

"Well it was my fault for being out on the road that late at night."

"That would explain the other crashed car we saw last night."

"You have a mechanic I can take it to?"

"I assure you, its already in good hands Mr.…"

"Sam. Sam Wilbur."

Dr. Whale then had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sam Wilbur? I don't think I've seen you around here before. Anyway, unfortunately, your vehicle won't be ready for a while due to repairs."

Then I got to thinking,

"You're in the town of Storybrooke, Maine."

I stopped to think about what he just said. First off, how could I have gone from Pennsylvania to Maine? But more importantly, did he really just say "Storybrooke"? As in "_Once Upon A Time_" Storybrooke?

"Oh. So…when can I get out of here?"

"As soon as someone is here to take you home."

I frowned,

"That's the thing. I don't really have any relatives in Maine. I have literally nowhere to go."

"Well, I'm sorry but unless I can leave you with someone, you'll have to stay here until then."

"I'm not gonna stay in a hospital for-"

"I'm here for him." A new voice said.

The doctor turned only for the both of us to see a short young woman with pitch-black hair and hazel eyes. Mary Margaret Blanchard, or as many of us have come to know her, Snow White.

"You're going to take him in? Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'd recognize his aunt when he saw her."

They both looked at me, waiting to see a reaction,

"Uh…yeah! Hey Aunt Blanch. Sorry about the car."

It took a minute for the other two to sink it in, but Dr. Whale then turned back to my so called aunt and handed her a handful of forms to fill out.

He left us alone for her to sign while he went elsewhere, saying he'd be back to pick the forms up.

"So…Aunt Blanchard…okay why am I calling you that?"

"Why did you convince Dr. Whale that I was you're aunt in the first place?"

That got me thinking for a minute,

" Let's just say you seemed like someone I could trust."

"And you seemed like you needed a place to stay."

"Oh…well, thanks."

"You're welcome. I do need some information though."

"For what?"

She raised the forms up. Just from a distance of three feet I could tell she had gotten to the patient information section.

I went and told her everything that needed to be filled out, my birthday, where I live, all that stuff. Most of you are probably thinking that it was a really dumb idea by agreeing to go with someone I didn't know in the least, but I knew who she was, and I'm more than sure I could trust one of the most famous fairy tale characters of all time.

Dr. Whale came back and took the forms, and after about an hour I was finally out of the hospital and made my first steps into town.

Storybrooke looked rather dismal to be perfectly honest. I guess that's just how Regina liked it.

"_Oh God, I really hope I don't run into her._" I thought to myself.

"So Sam, what brings you out here?" Mary asked.

"Uh…I rather wouldn't tell you."

"I thought you said you could trust me."

"I do, don't ask me how, but I just don't like talking about it."

"Oh, is it personal?"

"Yes, that's what it is."

"Okay, well then you don't need to tell me."

"So…where are we going?"

"I'm a teacher at the school, are you okay with going with me for today? Unless you don't want to, but I don't know where else-"

"Actually, I think I may need to look around town, just so I know where everything is. I may be here for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'll be fine, I promise Snow-I mean Miss Blanchard."

For the slightest second, I could see a smile of familiarity, which was quickly replaced by a normal expression,

"It's okay, you can call me Mary. I'll be at the school until 3:00, meet me there when you're done."

"Alright, see you later then."

Mary walked off, leaving me not a block from the hospital, and I made my way towards…nowhere. Despite having seen the show before, I had absolutely no idea where anything was.

I did however see the diner in the distance and after hearing my stomach gurgle and remembered that I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, I made my way there.

The diner seemed a lot bigger on the outside than the inside. I knew this place belonged to some other character but I forgot who.

I did however hear arguing from the upstairs, but that didn't really help. Course at that time, knowing who owned this place wasn't relevant.

Remembering that I still had my iPhone in my pocket I quickly took it out, and decided to look up the show, thinking that any sort of information would be helpful.

While waiting for the page to load, I looked out the window and saw a kid with black hair walking down the road. A kid like him shouldn't have been cutting school, but just as I went back to my phone did I realize who I had just missed. Henry.

I made my way out the door but stopped. Henry was nowhere in sight. I knew that I had seen him, and from the direction he was walking in, I followed what I assumed was his trail which led me right to the school.

I didn't know whether he went inside, or was somewhere else, but I knew he was close by. Just then I heard a door slam, and accidently felt something bump into me. But when I looked to see who it was, I stopped, and had a pretty good reason for it.

The person I had bumped into was Regina Mills. And I just went and knocked her down the ground, a woman who could very well kill me with a blink of an eye.

I was completely stunned.

"An "Excuse me?" Would be nice next time." She said as she got up and dusted her self off.

"Uh…Mayor Mills! I'm so sorry, didn't mean to do that!"

I honestly couldn't believe that I woosed out like that. I made a mental note not to eat any apples while I was here.

Her expression settled,

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." She said as she was walking away, "Oh! But if you see a young boy with black hair, probably is carrying a book in his arms, will you please send him to me?"

"Uh…sure. Will do."

"Thank you. By the way, who are you?"

"S-Sam. Wilbur."

"Sam Wilbur? I don't remember seeing you here."

"_She knows._" I thought.

"Oh I'm just uh," I tried adding a half-hearted laugh to make it seem like it was normal conversation, "one of those people that you don't really notice but see every now and then."

"Right, well, I better get going. Goodbye."

"See ya."

I turned and after making sure she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could to find Henry. Something like that happened again, there's no telling what she could do.

I eventually found Henry sitting in a wooden castle that sat by the coast. Pretty ironic if you ask me.

He just sat there, all by himself, and I couldn't imagine what he was supposed to be doing.

"Hi." I said.

He looked startled by the sudden sound of my greeting and turned to see me standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Sam. You're Henry I take it?"

"Yeah, that's me. The mayor didn't send you did she?"

"No, I'm here on my own, I can promise you that."

I walked up a bit closer as I went on,

"I do need to talk about something though."

"What?"

"It's about a certain book that you own. I may have accidently found it."

Henry jumped up,

"What? Where is it?"

"Oh no, I don't have it with me, I think your…real mom has it."

"Oh."

Henry then realized all of what I just told him,

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"That's what I'm trying to get at, but I need your help getting out of town."

"That may be a bit hard to do. Most people can't get out of town."

"Yeah, yeah something bad always happens that makes them turn back I've heard it before."

Henry looked more and more puzzled,

"How do you know all of this? And how come I've never seen you here before?"

"Well Henry," I said as I made my way up to sit beside him, "I know all about this town, the book, who, or I should say what, your mother really is. I know everything."

"How? I haven't told anyone but-"

"Your mother. Nice lady, besides that fact that she almost killed me last night. But anyway, you know how the book works, so you can get me back to my world."

"You're world?"

"Okay, I'm just going to go all out on it. I'm from another world where everything in this town is on a TV show called "_Once Upon A Time_". It shows you at the first episode getting your mom to come to Storybrooke, her coming here, everything. It's right now on the third season; it's a pretty good, legitimate show. Lot of people like it."

Henry looked like his brain had completely shut down.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but you live in a town populated by fairytale characters with no memory of themselves, and you have a hard time believing that?"

He snapped out of it,

"It's not that I don't believe you, this kind of thing is just different from what I know already. Besides, you seem to know more things than I do."

"Well, not everything. I don't remember everyone here. I know your mom, David, Mary, and let's not forget, your always-enchanting adoptive mother. But I forget everyone else."

"You met my…her?"

"Unfortunately. It was by accident anyway. Plus, I think she's already suspicious about Storybrooke's new resident."

"I'm sure she is."

"Look I won't lie, I'm kind of scared of her."

"I can tell. Most people are. Even my grandmother."

"I'm staying with her by the way. Or at least until I get my car fixed."

"That's good, Mary's really nice."

"Obviously, she's Snow White for crying out loud. But to more important matters, how do I get home?"

"I don't know; all I can tell you for right now is, you're…stuck here."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, but if I'm here, then I must be here for a reason. May be the book had something to do with it, that's how I came here. Did the book ever say anything about some other teen entering town? Anything at all?"

"Nothing."

"Oh well, your mother will be here soon anyway with the book."

"I figured. I left that book in her car so she'd turn back."

"Actually, I turned her back. Did I mention that she **ran me over**?"

"You're fine aren't you? I'm sure it was an accident anyway."

"Yeah, but…eh, whatever. I'm still going to give crap for it though; it'll be funny. But the point is, if I'm going to be stuck here then I need a home, a job, and a knowledge of whatever the hell is going on in this crazy town."

"You already said you had a home here, so that's one. You need a job, that's out of my hands, but I can get you knowledge of this place."

"Good. So…who's who?"

Suddenly a Volkswagen Beetle pulled up not a few yards away, and out stepped a tall blonde-haired woman. Emma Swan.

"Oh look, you're mom's here. That is her right?"

Henry looked over and saw her; a small smile had drawn in his face,

"Yeah. She did come back."

"Uh-huh. Look, I feel like this is going to be something personal between you and her, so I'm just going to leave."

"Don't you want to meet her?"

"I will eventually, but now's not really the time. See you around Mills."

I walked off, from there. I guess I picked the right moment too, knowing this was going to be a bit of a family scene that I wasn't part of.

It made me realize that my mom and dad might be out looking for me, but would never find me. Ever. Henry might have been right. I may as well be stuck here…forever.

Honestly, in a town like this, I actually couldn't be happier. It was better than my old life, and I couldn't help but think that I could restart, reinvent, and create a whole new life here. And I intended to do just that.

I went back into town, and this time stayed at the diner for something to eat.

I was served a cup of coffee from a waitress who apparently loved the color red…

It was only then did I realize that Ruby was Red Riding Hood. I would have added "Little", but she didn't look little anymore. She was actually rather attractive, in more of a…spunky kind of way. Say what you want, but "spunky", was the only word that came to mind.

"Thanks…Ruby." I said pretending to only be reading her nametag.

"No problem." She replied.

"Hey, I know this is a bit sudden, but I was wondering, maybe if there was a job opening here? I could use it."

"There might be. I'll talk to my grandma about it."

"Thanks."

I had finished my coffee and walked to the counter bar where Ruby was cleaning it off.

"So, what brings you to this dump?" she yawned.

"Car trouble. You tired?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's the only bit of excitement I can get out of this town. I swear I'm this close to leaving this place forever. I don't care what my grandmother says."

"Well what's stopping you?"

Ruby looked at me, a little stunned for some reason,

"She had a heart attack so I can't leave just yet. You're not surprised I want to leave?"

"No, why would I be? You're…what? 18? 19? You're technically an adult now. You should be able to do what you want."

Ruby smiled,

"You know that's the first time I've heard anyone say that. Everyone's just been saying that I should stay here and listen to my grandmother."

"Rebellious aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

We both ended up laughing, until I glanced at the clock,

"Ah s***."

"What is it?"

"I've gotta meet Mary Margaret at the school." I explained as I emptied out my pockets for my wallet. I didn't have any cash. Not even the dollar twenty-five that I owed her.

"Here. This one's on me." Ruby said.

"Really? Thanks. I promise I'll work it off."

"Hey, I never caught your name."

"It's Wilbur. Sam Wilbur." I said as I went out the door, only to bump into someone again.

This time it was a young girl with blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry, I really gotta watch where I'm going." I said as I helped her up.

I then noticed that she was pregnant, and judging from the size of her stomach, she was probably due any day now.

"No, it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going."

I sort of froze when I first saw her. She was gorgeous. I could see myself in her shiny blue eyes.

"I-It's fine. I'm Sam."

She smiled knowing that I had forgave her,

"I'm Ashley."

I remembered that I had somewhere to be,

"Oh I gotta go, but maybe we'll meet again sometime?"

"Maybe."

I went around her and made my way back to the school, only to find Mary was just now walking out the door,

"You're on time."

"Yeah, I'm also out of breath." I gasped.

Mary's apartment was nice. It wasn't big, but it wasn't a piece of crap either. I told Mary that I would sleep on the couch after she offered to give me the bed, which I refused to.

Mary was an **amazing** cook. My mom couldn't cook as well as Mary could to be perfectly honest. After a while, Mary went to bed early, but said I could go to bed whenever I felt I needed to. But remembering that this would probably be around that time, I made my way to the window that would look out onto the town square, and was just in time to see the clock begin to move.

This moment could help me but realize something.

When I was impossibly far away from it, I couldn't help but feel that this was home. My new home.

* * *

**Well this fit the last chapter didn't it? **

**So, Sam's staying with Mary, Henry (and quite possibly Regina) knows where he's from, I'd say this story's off to a good start, wouldn't you?**

**Remeber, if you want to point something out, please do it in review. Keep in mind that I'm not as familiar with this show as much as you think. I'm not cluless, but I just know the general stuff.**

**Anyway, read, review, be happy!**


	3. Jack Frost

–[Northern Enchanted Forest]–

It was a bitterly cold night. The moon shone full and high; the ground was blanketed with snow.

In a solitary cabin whose windows were bright, a young woman by the name of Serene was screaming as she was in labor. Her husband, Hoder, was gripping her hand at the bedpost, giving his wife support as the midwife helped deliver the child. Of course to the midwife, she could only see Serene. Hoder was in all sense invisible to her.

Hoder was a winter spirit, having powers over the ice and snow, and normally couldn't be seen by mortals. But when he first saw Serene for the first time, he fell hard for her.

Serene was once a lonely hermit, disowned by her father for not being as fair as her younger sister. She practiced sorcery and seemed to idolize Hoder who would secretly accompany her on the cold winter nights that he had created. To her, Hoder was her only friend in the world.

The two spent many years together, and soon Serene became pregnant with Hoder's first child.

The sound of the newborn filled the room. The midwife wrapped the infant in a blanket, and handed him over to the parents.

The child had gone silent, as it lay with its mother who cradled her son in her arms,

"Thank you. Leave me for a moment."

"Of course." The midwife said as she took her leave.

"What should we name him?" Serene asked her husband.

The father gave a half-hearted laugh of joy. Never before had he fathered a son, and at the moment he couldn't be happier,

"I'm not sure I know."

"How about…Fennick?"

"No, he doesn't really look like a Fennick. What about naming after my father?"

"We can't name him Borealis, that'd be terrible. It needs to be something more…modern."

The mother then thought of it,

"Jack. We'll name him Jack."

"Jack? I like it."

–[Storybrooke]–

I was sitting at one of the tables in the diner, having a breakfast that consisted of waffles with syrup and a cup of ice-cold milk.

I was busy reading the latest edition of the newspaper, "_The Daily Mirror_" when I heard someone sit down in the seat parallel to my seat. I moved the paper down, only to see Henry sitting in front of me.

"Okay, the good news is, my mom's still here so we have her to our advantage."

"Advantage?"

"Operation Cobra. It's how we break the curse."

"So, the whole sight of a plate of food doesn't give you any clues at all."

"I'm not saying we need to do it now, I'm just trying to explain my plan."

"I know kid, I'm just messing with you."

"Oh. Well anyway, the first part of it is identification. We have to check who's who, and make them remember. That goes into effect today. But whatever you do, don't tell the Mayor."

"Do you really think I'd do that? I'd rather hit her with a baseball bat if you wouldn't mind."

Henry looked over, and suddenly jumped out.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd say hi to my mom before school."

Sam then saw Emma talking to Sheriff Graham at another table,

"Oh yeah."

Henry came back over,

"If you want, you can walk with us to school. I think you should get to know her. That way it'll be easier for you to work together. I know you'll make a strong addition to the team."

"I'm not so sure about that last part, but what the hell."

Just as I was beginning to walk toward the table with Henry, Ruby had stopped me in my tracks,

"Just wanted to let you know, I talked to Granny and she said the job's yours. Only problem is, I still have to work here."

"That probably isn't that bad, right?"

"If you call "bad" having to listen to a nagging old fossil all day then yeah."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it's not the best job. Well, I better get back to work or I'm gonna get lectured to _again_."

"Alright, see you later."

I walked back to Henry who was waiting patiently for me to get done talking,

"What was that all about?"

"I just found out that I work here now."

"That's good. Ruby's actually Red Riding Hood. If you haven't noticed from all of the red."

"I've noticed."

"And Granny's Granny, so that's that for them at least. We still have the rest of the town."

"Yeah, but we'll get to them in time."

"I didn't send it." Graham said as we walked over.

"I did. I like cinnamon too." Henry said.

Emma looked surprised at Henry,

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk with me."

Emma sighed as she got up,

"Guess we're gonna have to cut this a bit short."

She walked a few steps towards the door with Henry, before she turned back to grab the apple that was sitting on the table.

I just so happened to see this, and grabbed it first, and threw it in the trashcan.

Emma looked at me strangely,

"What was that for?"

"Don't eat that. Or any apples here for that matter."

We were a strange trio of people walking towards the bus stop.

"Oh, this is Sam." Henry introduced.

"Hi." Emma said.

"Hey. You're that chick that tried to kill me right?"

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't see you until the last minute!"

"Cool your jets, I was just giving you crap for it. It's funny."

Then I remembered,

"Oh Henry, tell your mom about Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That doesn't have anything to do with fairy tales."

"It's so we can throw the Evil Queen off."

"Right. So, everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it."

"Exactly."

Emma leaned to Henry and barely whispered,

"Is he one of them too?"

"No. I'm just a guy from out of town. You should really work on your whispering by the way."

"He's Grumpy, one of the dwarves from Snow White isn't he?"

"I'm almost as tall as you are, so how you could call me a dwarf I don't have the slightest idea."

"Hey kid you gave me crap about almost killing you."

"Ah. Payback, I get it."

Henry cleared his throat,

"Anyway, you're the only one who can stop the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes, right now we have that advantage because I ripped out the ending so my mom doesn't know that."

"Kid…"

"If I may say something." I interjected, "He's not lying. It's the same in all stories anyway. The hero never believes in him (or in this case) herself at first, but if they did than it wouldn't be a very good story anyway. Henry, whatever you do, don't let Regina see those pages, they're too dangerous; if she sees them it's gonna be hell for your mom."

"Alright, thanks Sam! I knew you both would believe me!"

Henry ran into school just as Mary saw us and approached,

"It's good to see him smiling again."

"I didn't do anything." Emma said.

"You stayed, and that's all that matters. Does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Unfortunately." I started, "I just don't know why no one's going up against her. Sure she's the Mayor and all, but she's a real pain in the ass."

"Can we not have that kind of language please? And besides, no one's ever been brave enough to run against her. I think I may have only made it worse by giving that book to Henry. Now he thinks that she's the Evil Queen."

"Which she is." I added.

"Who does he think you are?" Emma asked Mary.

"Oh it's silly-"

"Snow White." I interrupted.

Both of them looked at me strangely,

"What? He told me he thought you were Snow White."

"Who does he think you are Sam?" Mary asked.

"No one. I'm not in the book."

While Emma went to look for Archie, I went to start work at the diner. Ruby and Granny were both there, arguing as normal, when I walked in. They both had stopped when I came behind the counter.

"Sorry you had to hear that dear. Make sure Ruby does her job will you? She doesn't take anything seriously." Granny said.

"I get that," I said; Ruby gave me a betrayed look, "but…you have to let her live her own life."

"As soon as she starts acting her age, maybe." Granny said walking away, probably leaving for the bed and breakfast.

Ruby came to my side as she cleared off the counter,

"See what I have to live with? And what was that all about?"

"I was trying to settle this…thing you two have going on."

"Oh. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"It's no big deal. So…what all am I supposed to be doing? Just so you know, I'm not exactly the best at cooking things…"

"You wont have to, that's Granny's job. She maybe a fossil, but she knows how to cook."

"I'm sure she does."

"I guess for right now, you just…clear the tables and the dishes? I don't know what Granny has planned for you."

"I can do that."

I went to a table in front of the counter,

"So…what's Ashley's deal?"

"What about it?"

"Like, what's her…story?"

"Oh, she got pregnant a while ago, and her boyfriend, Sean, left her."

Almost immediately, hearing that really pissed me off,

"That son of a bitch! Who does that? I mean does he any idea what kind of support she needs?"

"That's why she stays at the bed and breakfast now. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. She has a stepmom and two step siblings, but they don't really talk to each other."

"So she's on her own?"

"Basically. I watch out for her though, she's one of my best friends."

"I can see how. She seems to be like the best there is."

Ruby then had a grin on her face,

"Do you have a thing for her or something?"

I stopped. Did I have a thing for Ashley? Sure she was pregnant with another guy's kid, but he left her. That wasn't bad, was it?

"I guess? She is pretty cute."

Ruby laughed,

"Oh my God that is adorable!"

"So? I'm sure a lot of guys think that way. Guys…more suited than…me." I said as my tone lowered.

Ruby looked concerned about this,

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not the best when it comes to relationships. In fact, I haven't had one before."

"Why? Are you just afraid to or something?"

"No, I want it more than anything. Girls just don't think I'm "boyfriend material"."

"Well listen. Those girls were probably a bunch of skanks. You seem like a nice guy to me."

I smiled hearing that,

"Thanks."

It was the next day I decided to help Mary Margaret out at the school after I had discussed my work schedule with Ruby and Granny.

Apparently we were outdoors discussing plants. I really wasn't listening to be perfectly honest but I tried my best.

But things got interesting when Regina showed up.

"Oh this ought to be _grand_."

And she had the nerve to interrupt Mary when she was giving a lesson,

"May I speak with my son?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson, why is it important?" Mary asked.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?"

"Hey she was asking a simple question. Lay off." I interjected.

Mary looked both surprised and scared, Regina just looked slightly irritated,

"That'll be enough out of you."

She walked over to Henry regardless,

"Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." I said.

"I'm talking to my son, not you." Regina firmly said. It could be told in the tone of her voice that I was really starting to piss her off.

She turned back to Henry,

"I know that you think otherwise, but I'm just trying to protect you. This will be good for us. Things will get better."

The bell rang,

"I think Henry should get back to class _Mayor_."

Henry got up, and looked back at me anxiously, but with a wink of my eye I told him I was going to be fine.

I took advantage of this opportunity just as the kids were about to go back inside to get back at Regina the best I could,

"Hey kids don't worry about the Mayor, she's just angry because someone dropped a house on her sister."

The kids busted out laughing.

"And the same person even melted her other sister with a bucket of water!" I laughed.

I had made the kids day, but not Regina's. There was fire in her eyes, but not in her hands, so I knew she wasn't about to try anything.

And then just as the kids were inside and out of sight, and Regina not a few yards away,

"Oh, on a side note though, and you're gonna _love_ this one,"

Regina turned to listen to what I had to say.

I flipped her off,

"Just thought I'd leave this peachy little conversation with a little tiny sprinkle before you go."

Regina looked like she was about to burst into flames. I wondered if I could have made her do that?

Despite my constant annoyances, Regina turned and walked away.

Just as I had turned to go back inside, Mary was standing in the doorway looking disappointed,

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone else is thinking it; I was the only one brave enough to do anything! She needs this."

"No, she doesn't. Leave her alone."

"I can't believe you're doing this! She tried to hunt you down for Pete's sake-!"

Mary stopped and looked somewhat blank for a minute.

"Uh, Mary?"

I started waving my hand in front of her face before she came back,

"Where was I? Oh yes, stop harassing the Mayor."

Mary went back inside.

I swore to myself that day that I would do the complete opposite and have at it. If the Curse had just broken already, I could just kill her and be done with the whole thing.

But for now, I'd just stick to name-calling, and verbal harassment. I went back inside.

Regina was so furious that her voice was shaky when she arrived at the hospital and asked for a recent patient's file.

After receiving the envelope, she took it home with her to cut it open. What was inside could have put Sam at risk.

Inside the envelope were his files that had been stored in the hospital.

A wicked grin grew on Regina's face,

"Now who's laughing? Sam Wilbur?"

–[Northern Enchanted Forest]—

–[16 Years Later]—

Jack was now a lanky teenager, starting to resemble his father.

Despite the everyday lessons, Jack's powers were not improving in any way. He could tell his father was beginning to get worried, as was his mother who was beginning to think that maybe Jack was simply an invisible mortal with no powers.

He could however fly, which was one thing that he had in common with his father. Of course, flying had to be the easiest thing to do.

In secret, Jack one day flew out into the forest while his parents wouldn't notice.

He would do this often to observe the lives of mortals down south of the forest. He didn't know why, but he had an obsession with how their lives would differ from his.

Mortals could have many other friends, but Jack hadn't known anyone but his parents his whole life, and was desperate for friends, and even finding someone he would want to settle down with.

Hoder had started to try and set Jack up with a variety of immortals like him who had nothing in common with Jack. Some were pretty, some not as much, but all of them were not for Jack.

It was almost an hour since Jack had left, and Jack thought that it might have been time to go, until he found someone he was looking for.

Sweeping the outside of a luxurious house was a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Despite the raggedy clothes she wore, Jack had never seen someone this beautiful, and flew down toward eye level to get a better look at her.

In all the times that Jack had come to see her, for the past few years, she looked sad for some reason, and as Jack wondered why, another girl around her age yelled at the girl from atop one of the higher windows,

"Hurry up with that sweeping! We don't live in a pigsty like you Cinderella!"

This immediately angered Jack, and out of instinct, he pushed the wind to slam to the window shut in the snob's face.

This stunned Jack. He couldn't do this before, but he had just controlled the north wind to his will just like his father. Could he have been starting to gain his birthright powers?

He felt overjoyed by this and lowered back down to the girl who was now sweeping much quicker.

Jack didn't understand why she would put up with that,

"You do know that you can stop that right? I just stopped her from telling you off."

The girl heard nothing. A single tear ran down her face, and onto the ground.

This disheartened Jack. He still couldn't be heard. How could his father be able to make himself known to his mother, but he couldn't?

He began walking away from the scene, until he was in a darker part of the forest.

This wasn't fair. Why couldn't Jack make himself be seen? He wanted to learn human comfort while still living the life he was now…

That was when Jack realized. He hated his life. The only people he would ever know would be his parents and some other immortal female his dad would make him hook up with. Why couldn't he just settle down with a female like Cinderella? He would take her away from all of the neglect she received and would make both of their lives happy.

"I can help you." A voice said.

Jack turned to face the voice that spoke, but didn't see anyone.

"Why can't you be seen by anyone but you're family? I can fix that."

When the voice was heard a second time, Jack found himself staring at a man with oddly colored skin, and pitch-black hair. Rumpelstiltskin.

"Who are you? And why is it that you can see me?"

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin. And I can see you because I'm what you may call…talented."

"You say that you can help me be seen?"

"Yes. I can do that, but it may cost you."

"How much? I have gold with me."

"I don't need gold, you see, magic comes with a price. Surely you of all people would know that."

"I wouldn't. I don't have magic."

"Odd, I thought you would, being the son of Hoder, the Bringer of Winter and all."

"How did you know that?"

"I know everyone and everything Jack Frost, but I will help you."

"What will it cost then?"

"Well it depends on the request. You say that you want to be seen by mortals?"

"Yes."

"Why? You must have a good reason."

"I…I'm in love with a mortal girl, but she can't see me. I feel so lonely not being able to be seen in both worlds, because I feel as if I don't belong in just one."

"I see. Well, I will make it so that you can be seen by mortal eyes, but I'll need something precious in return."

"What?"

"Let's say…your immortality."

Jack was stunned. His immortality? What would his parents say? He may need it, as it kept him from aging as fast as humans, and kept him invulnerable to harm.

But then again, he wouldn't have the hand of any immortal like himself. They either wouldn't accept him, or the other way around. And if he were to be with a mortal, he would want to grow old with her. So he made the decision.

"Deal."

"Good then."

Rumpelstiltskin then took out a small, yellow glass bottle from his coat, and once he uncapped the bottle, part of Jack's essence was sucked in, and once the cap was placed back on, the bottle glowed with a brilliant white light.

"There we have it. Now then," he said as he replaced the bottle with another one, "to fill in your side of the deal."

The other bottle was a clear blue, with a strange liquid inside.

"Drink this, and in a few days the magic will take it's course and you'll be seen by both immortals, and mortals alike."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" Jack said as he took the bottle, and flew home.

The liquid had a strange taste to it.

After school, Henry and I-along with Mary Margaret-went to the jail to bail Emma.

"Hey!" Henry said as he ran in.

Graham was surprised by Henry's sudden appearance,

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"His mom went and told her what happened." I said.

Emma rolled her eyes,

"Course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said but-"

"Mom, you're a genius!"

"What?" Emma and I both said simultaneously.

"I know what you were up to! You're gathering information for Operation Cobra!"

"Sorry, but I'm a bit lost. Operation Cobra?" Graham asked.

"It's nothing relevant Sheriff, all that is it that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail Emma out."

Emma looked surprised by this,

"You are? Why?"

"I just fell like…I can trust you."

"Well, as long as you uncuff me, there's something I need to do."

I then grew a smirk, for I knew what was coming next.

"I think I know what that is, and I think I'll join you. This'll be fun."

I was in the middle of helping Emma cut down Regina's apple tree when the Mayor made an appearance,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Picking apples, although, theses seem a bit rotten." I said.

"You two are out of your mind."

I put the chainsaw down and walked up to her,

"On the contrary, you are if you think framing Emma is going to scare her off. You come after her, or me, then I'm coming back to cut down the rest of this tree. You're move."

Emma and I walked away to leave Regina to think about what all I said.

I walked back into the diner, and started busing tables, only for Ruby to stop me,

"Hey Sam there's a phone call for you. It's the Mayor."

"Oh good. She's probably wanting to talk to me about my recent yard work."

"What?"

"It's nothing, I'll be a second."

I went to the back where a landline was hanging up against the wall,

"What?"

"_Good evening Sam, I'd like you to stop by my office, say around five? I'm just asking you to make peace._"

"Alright…I'll be there then…"

Emma was also there in Regina's office when I came in,

"I'd like to start apologizing to you both."

"Excuse me? You're insane if you forgive me for saying all that stuff. I even flipped you off!"

"You flipped her off?"

"Yeah, I thought it was funny as hell."

"In either case, I want to accept the reality that you, Emma, want to be here."

"I do."

"And that's why you're here to take my-"

"She's not here to take Henry." I interrupted.

"Really? Tell me why you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. Secondly, she's just trying to get to know him better. You would think after ten years of being apart she would want to spend time with him."

"Well then, what's your reason for staying here?" Regina asked Emma, apparently ignoring all of what I said.

"I know I'm not "Mom of the Decade", but I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to stay. Especially seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of Hopper's notes before you had me arrested-"

"Framed." I interrupted again.

"But putting all that aside, he thinks that everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

Regina then looked up, only to frown and see that Henry wasn't there.

"Oh, were you expecting someone? Did I mention that I told Henry to get himself a soda from the vending machine?" I asked.

Regina glared at me.

"Sorry about that."

Regina looked at Emma,

"Leave. I want to talk to this…kid, alone."

"Be careful Sam." Emma said as she left.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of her."

Emma closed the door behind her.

"Can I ask you why you're trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Well," I said as I got out of my seat and began to walk around, "I have a very high intention to believe that you don't want my friend here, in a town you literally built from the ground up."

Regina looked confused.

"I'm just saying, it's a nice town, really, but it's…empress, it's Mayor, it's…Queen? Isn't doing a nice job of ruling."

"What are you talking about-?"

"Let me answer you with a question. Should I call you Mayor Mills, Mayor, Regina, or my-and quite possibly, your favorite-YOUR HIGHNESS?"

Regina's eyes widened,

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things, and this whole "Curse" is one of them. Tell me, did you decide to do this before or after losing your mind?"

"I-"

"And let me ask you another thing, _Regina_, do you even really love Henry? Or do you just make it look like you do to other people?"

Regina was starting to look angry.

"Either way, he still doesn't love you. You may have been his mother throughout most of his life, but you can never run away from the fact that you were never his true mother."

"Listen you-"

"And before I leave, let me tell you this. I hate you, I'm not afraid of you, but I hate you more than anything in existence. You treat everyone in this town like s***, and now I'm going to give you your just deserves. So if you have any rational thought left in that dull, black brain of yours, then leave Emma and I alone. Goodbye, _your Majesty_."

–[Northern Enchanted Forest]—

As Jack descended to his home, he couldn't help but see that something was terribly wrong.

The cottage looked as if it had been torn to shreds.

"Father? Mother? Are you there?"

No answer.

Jack ran into the house, only to see that it was completely ransacked.

And if that wasn't enough to anger Jack, he then saw something that would change him forever.

His mother, lying on the ground, dead. Jack held her in his arms, as tears rushed down his face.

He cried out in anger, and despair as his eyes began to glow.

Almost instantly, ice began to form everywhere. The sky turned black as night, thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky, as snow fell and covered the entire forest.

Everywhere, people would look and knew instantly that something was terribly wrong.

The house exploded as Jack rose up, his eyes glowing evilly, and flew away into the sky with a large blizzard following him.

He had finally gained his god-like powers, but a price like this? This was unfair, it was imbalanced, unjust, but he knew that he was to blame. If he had been there sooner, he would have saved his mother from whoever killed her. So Jack made a decision. He was going to fly away, and never return.

**That ended pretty well didn't it?**

**Yes, if you haven't guessed it, which I know you haven't, I'm introducing Jack into this story. Jack as in Jack Frost. That's right people. Sam is Jack Frost. I figured it'd be a pretty interesting idea. **

**Anyway, read, ****review****, and be happy!**


	4. The Winter Spirit

It had been months since that fateful day. Jack had gone elsewhere, but thought no one would care in the least. After seeing what his fit of rage had done to the forest he knew that the power he possessed was killer, and if he couldn't control it, then he wouldn't risk hurting anyone.

And so he had placed himself in exile, high in the mountains where he sought to gain control over his newfound powers of the ice and snow.

Rumors began to spread about Jack by the people who had the fortune or misfortune of meeting him.

Some, who claimed to have met Jack, said that he was a kind-hearted old man who helped lost travelers find their way back off of the mountain when they had lost their way.

Although they couldn't be any more wrong, the other, and majority of the villagers would say that Jack was an evil, demonic spirit who haunted the forest and the nearby villages. He would use his magic to blanket the communities in frost and ice, and to further their belief that Jack was as malevolent as they put, they would leave the village while their accomplices would say that Jack would kill anyone who was out in the dead of night, drag the bodies back to his cave, and eat them.

To prevent this, the villagers began making monthly offerings to the demon. Offerings that included fresh fruit and meat, and sometimes even gold coins.

Curfews for the villages were made to make sure that no one would be out at the time of Jack's arrival. Windows and doors were boarded up, the crops were covered with thick wool blankets, as it was said that Jack hated wool, and any other type of material that offered warmth.

Of course, these rumors had never gotten to a young woman who had entered one of the villages that were closer to the forest. The woman had long hair that was black as night, and had a pair of hazel eyes. Her name was Snow White.

In her run from the Evil Queen Regina, she made her way to this small village far outside of her kingdom that she once called home. She needed to find food, and a place to stay the night, as she would make her way to another village the next day to keep from being found.

But everywhere she looked the villagers would turn away from her. They were all closing their windows for some odd reason.

A line of villagers were making their way toward a small table which stood in front of a well at the center of the village, and left things such as food, gold, and a doll left by a young girl.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked an elderly woman.

"Yes? What is it young lady?"

"Why does everyone look so unhappy?"

"And terrified for their lives?" another voice said.

Snow saw that the voice came from a fourteen-year-old boy with short brown hair.

"Yes, I should say, why is that? And who are you?" Snow asked again.

"I'm Will. Everyone's scared because the Winter Spirit is coming tonight."

"Winter Spirit? Who's the Winter Spirit?"

"He's an evil phantom who likes freezing the ground with frost and snow. But if anyone's out at night when he's around, you're doomed. He'll kill you, drag your body back to his cave, and eat what he hasn't already ripped to shreds."

"That sounds horrible!"

"It is, that's why we make offerings once a month to leave us alone."

"That's, enough Will, back to your chores with you." The old woman said.

Will walked away.

"Is he speaking the truth?"

"I wish he weren't dear. The Winter Spirit comes around this time of year to feast on unsuspecting villagers, and destroy our crops."

"Has anyone tried to make peace with him?"

"Doing such a thing would be a foolish gesture. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare try to look for him."

"Where does he live? Will said something about him living in a cave?"

The old woman turned to face the mountains, and pointed up,

"Up there, in the highest mountain." The old woman turned to Snow White, "Don't be going to look for him now."

"Do you know where I can find a place to stay for the night?"

"I do young one. My daughter owns the inn. You can stay there for tonight, but be sure to lock your door and windows. The Winter Spirit probably loves the taste of travelers."

* * *

That night, when everyone else was asleep, Snow was lying in her guest bed when she began hearing noises from the outside.

Out of sheer curiosity, she opened her window to see what it was. She climbed out onto the roof and hid herself as snow began to swirl on the ground in a gentle breeze, and soon a cloaked figure appeared. Because of the hood, Snow couldn't tell who it was.

The figure then left the ground, and hovered to the offering table.

He began to eat all of what food was on the table, while shoving the gold into the pockets of his cloak until he suddenly stopped. He took the doll in his hands, and stared at it for a while.

He then hovered to the window of a small house, and placed the doll on the windowsill before spreading a light amount of snow on the house and going back to the offering table to finish his midnight snack.

Snow took this as an opportunity to slowly sneak up on the Winter Spirit, and when she was close enough, she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

The figure froze.

"Please, don't be afraid." Snow reassured.

The figure turned, his face still hidden under his hood,

"And why aren't you?" he asked.

Snow couldn't answer. If the rumors were true, then she was absolutely terrified,

"I…I am. But I think you are too."

The figure was silent, most likely trying to sink this in,

"I want to know if I can trust you. Judging by your courage, it tells me you are of noble heart, so that tells me that I can."

The figure took off his hood to reveal the face of a sixteen-year-old, white haired boy, Jack Frost.

"I'm Jack. Who are you?"

"I'm Sn-Blanchard."

"Blanchard?"

"No, that's not right, Emma. My name is Anna."

"I see, you don't know whether or not to trust me. I understand."

"Why do you terrorize the village like this? The people here fear you like-"

"Like a monster. Trust me, I've heard it before."

"You're not a monster. You're a young man with a gift. Is it true that you use winter magic?"

"Yes, that part of the rumors is true."

Jack held out a hand, and soon, frost formed on the houses.

"But I can't let the village see me. They'll try to kill me if they do. I'm dangerous anyway."

"Why are you though?"

"Because I don't know if I can control my powers. I don't want to loose control and hurt someone. Besides, I've already lost the ones that I love."

"I'm so sorry."

Snow then took Jack's hand for comfort. At first it was as cold as ice, but soon softened and warmed.

"So why are you on the run?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you before. I don't just venture off in the woods; I go around other villages too."

Snow walked away, Jack realized that this might have been a hard question for her to answer.

"I destroyed my step mother's happiness. Now she wants me gone."

She turned to face Jack again,

"But I forgive her."

"How could you though? If she's hunting you down, then you need to do something about it."

"I am. I ran away."

"Who is your step-mother?"

"The Queen."

Jack's eyes widened,

"I had no idea. She must have whole armies coming after you."

"On some days it seems like it, but I manage to get away."

Jack looked toward the hills and could barely see the clouds were beginning to brighten; it was near dawn.

"I have to leave."

Jack made his way back to finish what was left on the table,

"I'd leave the food, but then it would have spoiled." He said while he was eating.

He walked back to Snow when he was done,

"But I do think that you could use this."

He took out the gold coins and placed them in Snow's hands.

"Thank you." She said, touched by Jack's act of generosity.

Jack kicked off of the ground, his hood pulled back over his head.

"Wait!" Snow said as Jack before he began to disappear, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You may. I hope so."

Jack disappeared in a swirl of snow, just as the Sun began to shine.

* * *

Snow had used the gold Jack had given her to buy food that would last her until she made it to the next village, which was a ways away.

Just then however, screams of terror began to flood throughout the village as a group of riders made rode through the streets, harassing, and pillaging. The Evil Queen's knights.

They took food from the markets, burned houses, and searched for Snow White who had hid inside the inn.

"Snow White? Where are you?!"

"Come with us this instant and we won't hurt you!"

The soon came upon the inn, and began to smash their way in through the locked door.

"Let us in!"

"Or else we'll burn this building to the ground!"

Snow knew they would make their way inside any minute, and went out the back door.

There was nowhere else to run. It was over.

And before she knew it, she had been cornered by the knights, and brought into the center of the village, where they intended to kill Snow White in front of everyone.

One of the knights stepped up, and withdrew a scroll, and read,

"This woman has violated many laws, but today, she will repay the kingdom with her death."

No one cheered, except for one of the knights hidden in the background,

"But as for harboring a criminal against the kingdom, it is our duties as knights to destroy this village."

The knights all cheered this time; eager to destroy anything they could get their hands on.

The knights had set houses ablaze, and just as the head knight was going to skewer Snow like a shish kebab, a miracle.

A small flurry of snow began to rapidly turn into a small blizzard around the village. Snow whipped around everywhere, extinguishing the fires and soon Jack-still wearing his hood-appeared before the crowd of knights and villagers.

He removed his hood,

"Leave this village or die."

The knights all laughed,

"And just what makes you think we'd listen to you?"

A grin had started to grow on Jack's face,

"What makes you think you wouldn't want to listen to the Winter Spirit?"

The villagers all gasped and took a few steps back from where they stood.

"The Winter Spirit eh?"

"The Winter Spirit's just a myth made by the villages."

"Don't toy with us, boy."

Jack's grin went away,

"You think it's funny to insult me? Then you're going to love what I have planned for you next."

"We don't have to take this from a child, come on boys let's get 'im!"

The knights charged, which was a huge mistake on their part.

Jack waited until the last minute before jumping ten feet in the air, and landing on the roof of a house that wasn't set on fire,

"So that's how you want to play huh? Well, I guess it's my turn!"

Jack then withdrew a quiver of arrows and a bow, and began shooting his targets, all of which had been hit, until the one left was the one who was closest to Snow White.

He took this opportunity, and grabbed Snow by her arm, and withdrew his sword to her neck,

"One more step, and she dies."

Jack glared at the knight, and slowly descended from the ground.

"Good, now then-"

At lightning speed, Jack quickly grabbed the knight's sword and grabbed the man's neck. He had let go of Snow, and Jack drove the man against the edge of the well, his hand beginning to turn blue,

"I'm not going to kill you, but I want you to run back to your Queen and tell her she's got someone else to worry about. Now go and never come back here again."

Jack then made an evil grin,

"But for terrorizing this place, I'm not about to let you go unpunished."

The veins that were visible in the knights began to flood with a bluish liquid which spread to his left arm, turning it to ice. Jack raised his free hand, and with all of his strength, slammed down on the frozen arm, shattering it to pieces.

The knight was now horrified and stumbled on his way back to his horse, and rode off in a hurry.

Jack ran to Snow White's aid,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The villagers were still silent; moths were shut or agape in awe, until the whole village went into an uproar of cheer. Jack was finally accepted.

A celebration had been put on for Jack's act of heroism. Despite the first good time he had in a while, he soon left after the party had ended.

"Where will you go now?" Jack asked Snow as she was beginning to leave the village.

"I have to leave. The Queen will probably send more knights after me, and when she sees what you did, she won't be happy."

"I don't care; she probably won't be able to get us, especially when we're on the run."

"What?"

"We can take them. Together."

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I need to get my life back. I've been living in the mountains too long. It's my time now."

And so on that day, the villagers promised that they would always remember Jack Frost, the Icy Bringer of Justice, the Cold Hand of Validity, and, as always, the Winter Spirit.

* * *

**Good chapter wasn't it? I know that this doesn't much involve Storybrooke, but this just clears a few things for later.**

**Be sure to review, and the next chapter will come even sooner!**


	5. The Glass Heart Shatters

Regina "finding" Kathryn? Bullshit. I swear, it was times like those I wish I had magic to put her in her place.

Ever since then, Emma had decided to come stay with Mary and I in the spare room in her apartment, while I was still on the couch. Not that I was complaining though. But for now, I was working the night shift at the moment, thinking about all of what happened.

Dr. Whale had come in for what he described as a late night coffee, when I really noticed him staring at Ruby when she couldn't notice.

"You know, maybe you should give her more respect, instead of acting like a total perv." I said as I began clearing the table behind him.

"Beg your pardon?"

I pretended to slip on a "wet spot" and spilled an unfinished drink onto Whale, who jumped up and yelled from the pain of searing hot liquid.

"Oh, _sorry_. But do me a favor and lay off of Ruby."

Whale did his best to wipe off the stain, and stormed out of the diner.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked coming to see what happened.

"Whale was staring at you."

"Oh God…"

"Which is why I poured that coffee on him."

"Why? I could have gotten back at him myself. I get looked at from guys all the time."

"I just don't like the thought of someone looking at you like that. It's demeaning."

Ruby smiled at this,

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

Then all of a sudden one of the guys who work at the mechanic's (I think his name was Billy), came in and walked up to Ruby,

"Hey Ruby, do you know where I can find Sam Wilbur?"

"Right here." I said.

"Oh. Well, just wanted you to know, your car's fixed."

"Good, good. I'll pick it up tomorrow. How much do I owe you?"

* * *

Turns out, the price was WAY more than what I'd hoped.

As the hour flew by, more and more people left; my shift would be over soon.

"Hey Sam, do you mind closing up shop for me? I'm going out tonight."

"Sure, whatever you say boss."

Ruby laughed on her way out.

There really wasn't anyone else in the diner at this point, so I proceeded to start cleaning off what was left of the tables, until I heard someone knock on the door.

I turned, only to see Ashley. I went and opened the door for her,

"Ashley? What are you doing? Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but the diner's closed."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a midnight snack."

"Oh…well, help yourself to…anything really."

"Thanks."

She sat at one of the booths after I got her a cup of coffee; I sat parallel to her.

"So how's the job going?" she asked.

"It's going alright. Ruby's fun to work with."

"Yeah."

"So…how long until…you know?"

"Maybe a couple of days. A week at the most. Could happen anytime now."

She looked sad by this.

"Hey," I started, "don't start getting worried over this. You're going to have a beautiful baby girl, and you're going to be the greatest mother ever! And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. They don't know you or how wonderful of a person you are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Ashley smiled, but began shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I might be having my contractions."

"What does that mean? I'm not an expert on childbirth. Is it bad?"

"It means the baby's coming soon. Can you take me to the hospital?"

* * *

**-[Enchanted Forest]—**

**-[3 Years Ago]—**

Jack was flying through the sky over the nearby villages after another failed attempt to jumpstart his magic.

His father began to think that he might not have been gifted, seeing as how he was a hybrid, and Jack thought him to be right.

But just as Jack was about to turn back around, he heard the scream of a young girl. He knew the sound of trouble when he heard it, and quickly made his way down only to find that the sound had come from a younger Cinderella who was riding an out of control brown horse.

Jack had never seen her before, but he knew instantly that she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was like gold; her eyes were like sapphires that reflected sunlight. She didn't look much older than he was, probably a year or two more.

He flew down in front of the horse, and tried spooking it. Although humans couldn't see Jack, animals could sense him in other ways than seeing.

The horse began to whine louder and stood until Cinderella soon fell over, only to be caught just in time in Jack's arms.

Of course, not being able to see Jack, Cinderella assumed that she was being lifted off the ground by magic of some sort.

Jack set her down on her feet, and stood in front of her, so entranced by her appearance that he wouldn't dare look away, not even blink.

She looked around, trying to find who had saved her, but no one was there.

The horse had settled, and pushed its nose against Cinderella's back, edging her that it was time for them to return.

Jack didn't want to leave her, but he had to go as well, for if his father knew what he had done, and had gotten involved in mortal affairs, then he would be in a world of trouble.

But he made a promise that he would come back for her, even if she couldn't see him. Despite that, Jack had made his very first friend.

* * *

**-[Storybrooke]—**

I got back to the apartment late, having spent an hour or two with Ashley. Sure we spent most of the time in the hospital, but I thought it was nice, and I think that she thought the same.

I sneaked into the living room; Mary and Emma were probably asleep so I tried hard not to wake them up.

Passing out on the couch, I couldn't help but wonder, was that considered a date? And if so, did I really just go on a date with Cinderella? Boy is the Prince going to be pissed.

Eh, who cares?

I was working in the diner the next day when Regina came and walked in.

"I'm not waiting her." I told Ruby.

"I'll do it, but you have to take my shift after Granny leaves."

And so I went back to my work.

I saw Ashley sitting at one of the other tables.

I waved, and she did the same.

Ruby saw this and grinned.

Regina saw this also, but her grin was more evil.

She knocked Ruby over, causing her to fall, went over to Ashley's table, who seemed to have not heard what happened, pulled her up by her arm, and plunged her hand into Ashley's chest, and out came-

I found myself screaming, Mary was the one who woke me up.

Looking around nervously, I saw that I was still in the apartment; it just was a nightmare.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had a nightmare. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" Mary asked.

"Uh…sure."

"So you thought that Regina was going to pull Ashley's…heart out?"

"And then possibly eat it, but yeah. It was horrible."

"I'm sure, that'd never happen."

"Nothing better happen to Ashley."

"Let me ask you something Sam, are you…in love with Ashley?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess you could say that. I wouldn't really say "love", but I do like her a lot."

"Well either way I hope it turns out good for you two."

"Oh, we're not dating."

'You're not?"

"I wish we were. But I can't."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant with another guy's kid. But he left her. So now she's on her own."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, that's why I've been looking out for her. But she probably wouldn't like me like that anyway."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just don't think that I'm meant to…you know, be with someone."

"I don't think that's true, everyone's meant to be with someone."

* * *

**-[Enchanted Forest]—**

Jack and Snow had journeyed throughout the forest for days, without any real idea where they were going. But the longer they went on, the more Snow grew concerned about how Jack would stay silent after they had left the village. She didn't want to ask, but it would have to come sooner or later.

"Jack?"

Jack simply looked at her, not giving a single word.

"Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?"

Jack finally began to speak after a moment of silence,

"I dreamt of someone I thought I once loved, and…no, it's ridiculous."

"No, it isn't. Jack, please, tell me what it is."

"Alright. Her name was Cinderella."

Jack explained everything that he knew about her, from the day they first met, to the last time he had seen her.

"You gave up your immortality for her?"

"I'd give more if I could, but I really don't think I have anything anymore."

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now."

Jack started walking ahead, until,

"Jack, go to her. You need to." Snow said.

"Look I would, but if you haven't noticed, I'm doing other things at the moment."

"I can take care of myself, now go."

Jack then grew a smile that seemed almost too big for his face,

"Alright, don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you so much Snow!"

Jack then ran to the side of a large, rocky hill,

"Looks solid enough."

He formed a snowball in his hands, and spoke to it saying,

"Troll Bridge."

Jack then threw it at the face of the rock. But just as the snowball was about to collide with the surface, it began to warp around, forming a spiraling portal made of snow; big enough for one.

"Here, this will take you to the Troll Bridge, and the next village should be from there."

"Thank you Jack, but how did you do that?"

"This is just a trick I learned, from a…an acquaintance of mine."

Snow then threw her arms around Jack, who slowly did the same, not expecting this gesture.

"Be safe Jack."

"You too."

Snow leapt through the portal, and Jack took off into the sky.

* * *

**–[Storybrooke]–**

Emma walked into the diner during my shift. I went and served her and did Ruby a favor (she was up all night again).

"Thank you." Emma said.

"No problem."

I was about to go back to the counter, only to see that Regina had entered, and sat with Emma. After a conversation between them lasted about a minute or so, Regina sat up and left. Emma tried standing up but spilt her drink all over her shirt,

"Oh! Really?"

Ruby walked over and handed Emma a cloth.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?"

I was pissed off at this point. Walking out the door, as Regina was just about to enter her car I yelled,

"Just so you're aware, we have a no shoes, no shirt, no **BITCH** policy!"

I walked back in. Remembering that Ashley would make an appearance in the laundry room, I ran towards the back as quick as I could, only to find Ashley and Emma were speaking,

"Thank you so much!" I heard Ashley say as she came out of the laundry room.

"What's going on in here?" I asked as I entered the scene.

"Hey Sam." Ashley smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you two." Emma said making her exit.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Emma made me realize that I have to do something. Something I need your help with."

Oddly enough I accepted,

"Alright, what'd you have in mind?"

* * *

Apparently, what Ashley had in mind involved breaking into Mr. Gold's pawnshop to steal back the adoption papers. I was up for it. I'll admit I was just a bit uneasy about stealing from a guy like Mr. Gold. I hadn't met him in the time I had been in Storybrooke but I knew that he wasn't someone you could just mess with here and there. Then again I did even worse in Regina's case…

After waiting for Gold to leave, Ashley broke the window on the door with a brick, unlocked the door, and entered,

"Alright Sam, I need you to keep a lookout for me in case he comes back."

"Will do. Just hurry."

She went to the back of the shop, and just as I turned back to make sure that he wasn't coming,

"Excuse me. What are you doing in my shop?" a voice said.

Gold was standing right in front of me. When I didn't even notice it.

For some reason, I could just barely notice that he had some strange expression on his face. Like he knew who I was or something.

I didn't know what to do but one thing,

"Sorry Gold! Gotta help Ashley change her life!"

With all of my strength I kicked his fractured leg (by coincidence), and side kicked him in the head while he was down; it somehow knocked him out cold.

Ashley came back with the papers and saw Gold lying on the ground,

"Did you do that?"

"I did…" I said, "Do you have the papers?"

"Yeah. Let's get going quick!"

We ran out, and made our way back to Ashley's room at the bed and breakfast, hoping that Gold would stay knocked out until later, when Ashley and me were…

"Ashley? Where exactly are we going after this?" I asked as I helped her pack.

"Boston. I can't have the baby here."

"Why?"

Ashley signed,

"I signed the adoption papers over to Gold. And I want to keep the baby."

"So instead of having the baby…here, you're driving out to Boston?"

"That's the best plan we have."

"We?"

Ashley placed the clothes she had in her arms down on the bed,

"Sam, you and Ruby are probably the only ones I can trust in this town." She walked over and held my hand, "I want you to be there for me." she smiled grabbing my hand.

As much as I couldn't help but feel overjoyed by this, I knew this would potentially end in disaster. Because if what happened in the show, was going to happen tomorrow, then I had to do everything in my power to change it the best I could.

I didn't know what else to do at that point. Or at least until I found myself suddenly pressing my lips against hers.

Ashley's eyes widened, obviously not expecting this out of me.

I withdrew.

"Sam, why did you just-?"

"Because, Ashley, you make me feel things I never thought I could. You gave me hope that I could start again in this town. I like you alright?"

Ashley half-smiled, as if looking happy and conflicted at the same time.

"Look, I know that was really unexpected, but I'll stand watch while you get some sleep. You'll need rest for tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Sam."

She laid down on the bed as I sat on the couch. The door and windows were locked, so there wasn't any possibility of anyone coming in, and I found myself drifting off, and having one of the strangest dreams I've ever dreamt.

* * *

**-[Enchanted Forest]—**

Jack descended into the courtyard of what he knew was Cinderella's home.

He kept having the thought that she may have moved, but he continued pushing that out of his mind, not wanting to think that his only chance at happiness had gone.

Since she wasn't in the garden, they she must have been inside the house.

Looking for an open window in mid air, Jack saw the person he was looking for. Still wearing the raggedy old clothes, she actually never looked more beautiful.

She looked over, but saw no one. Jack had flown under the window to conceal himself.

"First time I meet her for the actual first time, and I'm hiding." He silently laughed.

Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted to make his presence known in a dashing, and rather marvelous sort of way, but how?

The idea finally clicked.

As Cinderella kept sweeping her sister's room, she began to feel oddly cold. She saw something fall in front of her. She saw another one, and another. It was a snowflake. But how? It was the middle of summer. Not only that, but it wasn't snowing outside, no, it was snowing in the room!

Jack flew in from behind her, not wanting to startle her, but rather get a closer look.

She seemed to marvel at the sight of snow in the room. A snowflake landed on her forehead, making her realize that this snow was no ordinary weather, but from a certain winter being she had heard about in myths once before,

"Jack…Frost?"

Jack couldn't believe it at first,

"Did she just say-?"

"Jack Frost?" Cinderella asked, looking for the source of the voice that had spoke to her.

"She said it again! But, that's me! Jack Frost! Me!" Jack silently exclaimed.

Cinderella turned to face the white-haired boy who wasn't there before,

"Jack Frost." She gasped.

"That's right…wait. Can you hear me? Can you hear me talking to you right now?"

Cinderella nodded.

"Can you…see me?"

Cinderella nodded again.

Jack laughed his heart out, tears of joy spouting from his eyes,

"She sees me! She really sees me this time!"

He back flipped onto the bed.

"You…you made it snow." Cinderella said.

"Yeah." Jack laughed.

"In my sister's room!"

"I know!"

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a Winter Spirit. I can control all ice and snow," Jack demonstrated, stirring up all the snow that had landed on the floor, and making it fly out the window, and back into the clouds, "And can do whatever I want with it."

"That's amazing."

Jack turned to Cinderella,

"No, I think you're amazing."

"Me? Why me? I'm just a lowly peasant girl. I don't have anything."

"Yes, but I gave up everything…for you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

**-[Storybrooke]—**

Mary was cooking as Emma was unpacking her things.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Mary came to answer it.

Mr. Gold was standing in the doorway,

"Ms. Blanchard, is Miss Swan here?"

Emma came to the door. Gold shook her hand,

"My name's Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember." Emma acknowledged.

"Good. I have a bit of a proposition for you, Miss Swan. I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone. Well, actually it's more than a someone, it's uh…two people now.

"Really? Um…"

"You know what? I'm going to go jump in the bath." Mary said as she walked away.

"I have a photo of one of the two." Gold said handing her a photo of Ashley, "Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just go to the police?"

"Well Ashley's, uh…she a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned."

"What is it you want back?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object they've taken and leave it at that."

"When did you see her or-"them" last? And who's the other person?"

"I'm afraid I have to tell you it was Henry's new friend, Ja…Sam."

He showed Emma a large cut on the side of his head,

"That's how I got this. From Sam."

Emma looked stunned in disbelief,

"No, that can't be right. I barely know him, but Sam doesn't seem like the type who'd hurt someone."

"Yes, even I think it's unlike him. Especially with an aunt like Miss Blanchard. But in any case, I think that he wants something out of Ashley. Her…affection perhaps. He said something about helping Ashley change her life. I haven't a clue what got into Ashley though. Miss Swan, please help me find them. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

"No, of course not."

"So, you'll help me, then?"

"I will help her. Believe me, I know what she's going through."

"Grand. But what about Sam?"

"I don't know if there's anything I can do…he's all yours."

* * *

"Sam, wake up!"

My eyes shot open as Ashley was getting her stuff around,

"Sam we have to go! Ruby just called, Emma was just asking about us after talking with Gold!"

I quickly jumped up, and got my shoes on,

"Alright, let's go."

We had been on the road for about fifteen minutes when I broke the silence,

"Look about what I did last night-"

"Sam, it's fine. Really."

"…I know about Sean."

Ashley didn't say anything.

"That's the reason I'm looking out for you. I don't want you to be alone when you deliver. And as soon as I come back, I'm gonna kick his ass for what he did."

"Sam, no."

"He left you! The perfect girl, who was pregnant with HIS kid, and he left you! How can you say he doesn't deserve what's coming to him?"

"Because it's my fault."

"Goddamn it Ashley! Stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens! You need to learn to blame others! It's never your fault."

I grabbed her right hand on the steering wheel,

"I will be there for you Ashley. Always."

* * *

**-[Enchanted Forest]—**

Jack had spent a week with Cinderella, making it quite possibly the best week of his life.

He'd help her with her chores that she was unfairly forced to do, and often prank her stepsisters and stepmother for being lazy and cruel to his new friend.

One night Jack decided to do something special for her. Out on the top floor of the house near the roof, Jack led Cinderella to the window.

"What are we doing Jack?" Cinderella asked.

"We're going to fly."

"_We_?"

"Yeah. I figured since you've been that good of a friend, I'd let you see how I see the world. In the skies."

Jack opened the window.

"Jack, I'm not sure about this. What if I fall?"

"I won't ever let you fall. You can bet my life on it."

Jack took her hand, and slowly they left the ground, and out the window they went. Soaring over the kingdom, through the clear night sky.

"Jack, this is incredible!"

"Yes it is."

He turned to face her,

"But it's a lot better up here with you."

Ashley smiled. She then saw something in the distance,

"Oh look, there's the royal palace!"

"Well, why don't we have a better look at it?"

They hovered over the courtyard. The Prince was present, walking around the courtyard as if he had nothing to do but think.

"There's the Prince. I never knew how handsome he was."

Jack had unfortunately heard this, his feelings now hurt,

"I think we should head back Ella."

After returning to the house, Jack went back to the window, staring intently outside.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack turned to her, his eyes were red an watery,

"I'm afraid I have to go now. For reasons I don't understand."

"But why? Come live here with me, we'd have the best time in the world."

"No. It's not my place. I leave you now, but know that I will always be there for you. Always."

Jack flew out the window, and into the night leaving Cinderella as he disappeared in a snow cloud of his own creation.

She loved the Prince, but not Jack. He knew that from the start, but refused until now to believe it. He gave up his immortality, which cost him his family, and now it was all for nothing. He wanted to disappear. Forever. It was obvious that no one would ever want him.

* * *

**-[Storybrooke]—**

Only a couple of minutes later after what I'd said I began noticing that we were getting close,

"Uh, Ashley, we're getting pretty close to the border." I said nervously.

"And that's just where we need to get to. Before-"

Ashley began to scream.

"What's wrong?!"

"The baby, it's coming!"

"What now?! Cant you like, hold it in or something?"

Ashley began to lose control of the car. It began swerving left and right, until we found ourselves in a ditch.

Ashley opened the door, and went out, struggling to keep walking.

"Ashley what are you doing?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I have to get to Boston, I wont let Gold have my baby."

I saw Emma's car in the distance, and began waving my arms to signal them,

"Hey! We're over here!"

The car stopped, Emma got out of the car,

"Sam, what's going on? Where the hell is Ashley?"

Ashley was sitting in the grass,

"My baby! It's coming!"

We all were tightly squeezed into Emma's Volkswagen.

"You really couldn't have gotten a bigger car?" I asked, sitting in the back with Ashley.

"Not really!" Emma responded.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

"Ohh yeah. Don't worry – the hospital isn't that far." Emma said.

"No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there." Ashley demanded.

"Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me – I know."

"I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby."

"Ashley look at me," I said, "I won't let Gold within a mile of you. He touches that baby I'll do worse than I did last night. I'm not doing this because I'm in love with you. I'm doing this as a friend. I swear on my life, I will never let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

"If you keep this child, are you really ready?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Ashley answered.

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby."

* * *

Emma, Henry, and I were all sitting in the hospital waiting room.

I was too busy listening to music on my iPhone that I couldn't hear whatever Emma and Henry were discussing when Gold showed up,

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

I took out the earphones and got up as Gold was getting a cup of coffee from the machine,

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Miss Swan?"

I took he cup from his hands and threw it I his eyes,

"A baby? That's your "merchandise"? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"And I see you've brought him as well!" Gold said wiping out his eyes.

"No, Sam has a point. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know."

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

Gold began to walk towards Ashley's room, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulled him back, and held him up against the wall,

"Go in there, you're gonna need your own hospital room."

"Oh really? Finishing what you started are you?"

"I won't let you anywhere near Ashley or the baby."

I then remembered something. Something that Gold would be **very** interested in,

"Wait, no. Before anything else happens, I just want to talk in private for a minute. Work something out."

Gold didn't look satisfied.

I rolled my eyes,

"Make an even better deal."

Now he looked intrigued,

"Really? And just what would that be?"

"Hold on."

I went to look for an empty hospital room, took out the video camera and Gold followed me in,

"What could it possibly be that you think you can save your little girlfriend from now?"

"First off, she isn't my girlfriend. Secondly, I know as a fact that there's something in the building that will be worth your while."

"And what could you possibly have in mind?"

"Okay, let me just start by saying," I leaned in and whispered, "I know who you are. _Rumpelstiltskin._"

Gold's eyes widened,

"How-?"

"I know quite a bit. Look the point is, I'll make you a deal. In exchange for Ashley's freedom, I'll help you find her."

"Who?"

"_Belle._"

Gold's eyes widened even more,

"That's not possible. She's dead."

"No, Regina only kidnapped her and made it look like she was killed. She's alive. I'll help you find her, but only if you leave Ashley and her baby alone. Forever."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because," I said taking my iPhone out and looking up Belle's page on the wiki for "Once Upon A Time" and handing the phone to him, "she's alive."

Gold scrolled down the page, his eyes darting from detail to detail on the page. He nearly ended up falling down to the floor had I not helped him back up. There were tears in Gold's eyes,

"She's alive. After all these years."

He turned to me.

"So do we have a deal? Rumple?"

He patted me on the back,

"Yes. That we do. Thank you!"

"Sorry for kicking your ass. I'll show you to her in a minute, there's just one little thing I have to do before then."

* * *

I went to Ashley's room with a bouquet of flowers I had gotten from the gift shop,

"Did you name it yet?"

"Her name's Alexandra."

"Beautiful name, just like her beautiful mom. Oh, by the way, I hope you can afford all the clothes and the baby food."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're keeping Alexandra."

"I am? Sam, thank you!"

"Is that her?" a voice said.

I turned to see some guy, around Ashley's age, maybe slightly older enter the room.

"Sean." Ashley gasped.

"I am so sorry. I never should have left you." Sean said walking closer to Ashley.

"No, you shouldn't have."

I grabbed Sean from behind, threw him out the door and into the hallway.

"Sam! What are you doing, stop!" Ashley ordered.

I held him up against the wall,

"I'm not about to let you go and waltz back into Ashley's life."

"What the hell-"

"Until, you promise me something."

"What?"

"I know that you're the guy for her. Not me. So I want you to promise me that you'll love her, respect her, care for her." I said beginning to tear up knowing what was coming next, "As I do now."

"I will. Thanks for looking out for her for me."

I patted him on the back,

"Will do."

I walked away from the scene.

* * *

As I wandered through the hospital, I felt as if my heart was about to die. In fact it probably already had, leading me to wonder why I was still walking. Ashley was probably my one outlet to something I'd wanted for years, but now it was gone forever.

I met with Gold, and made it down to the basement where Belle was being held.

She was sitting in her bed, reading a book as we observed her from a distance.

"She did always love to read." Gold snickered half-heartedly.

"Yeah." I said wiping my eyes.

"Don't get down on that Sam. You'll find someone."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't…look at me! I'm crying my eyes out in front of a goddamn imp like you! How pathetic is that?" I laughed.

"Very." Gold chuckled, "So what now?"

"Well," I started, "I'm not sure breaking her out just yet is the way to go. Regina will find out in a heartbeat. And don't tell her anything about this. She already knows too much. I was an idiot for telling her that."

"Who's she?" Rumple asked.

"Who?"

"That other girl laying on the bed beside Belle?" Gold pointed.

I looked over to see someone else was there. She looked young, probably around fifteen or so, her long brown hair swept over most of her face. She was asleep at the moment.

"I've never seen her before."

* * *

I laid on the couch, watching TV, and felt like a zombie. Empty inside.

Mary came with a cup of hot chocolate for me,

"I'm so sorry things didn't work out with you and Ashley, Jack."

"I don't care. It's like I said, I'm not meant to find someone."

"You just have to wait for the right time."

"I'm done waiting! Waiting has done nothing but kill me! I'm dying!"

All of a sudden, I felt a surge of pain in my stomach. I ran into the bathroom, thinking I was going to vomit, only for the pain to pass.

Mary knocked on the door,

"Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just must have been something I ate."

I took my socks and shoes off, when I noticed something was **VERY** wrong. The tips of my feet were… gone.

I'm not lying when I say this. There was literally nothing there. I freaked.

At the same time in the hospital, Angela woke up,

"Jack."

* * *

**Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Probably my longest and most emotional one written. Also want to thank **grapejuice101 **for helping me with this chapter!**

**Anyway, read and REVIEW! **


	6. The Invisible Sam

**-[Enchanted Forest]—**

Snow was falling wherever Jack had flown. Anything to take his mind off of Cinderella. Anything.

He could always go back and find Snow. That'd be something, he'd left her for a week, but then again she could be anywhere now.

He never should have left her. Not just because of his concern for her safety, but he never should have met Cinderella. None of this ever would have happened.

**–[Storybrooke]–**

It was cold in the morning. Especially cold when I kept running through the town, thinking exercise would get my mind off of Ashley.

I wasn't the type to resent her for what happened. What happens, happens. Guess I never should have met her in the first place. Maybe then I wouldn't have made the mistake of thinking she was the one for me.

No, there is no one for me. It would have happened by now. Otherwise that just wouldn't be fair.

It was probably strange enough that I was doing a jog at five in the morning, but that was only because I couldn't sleep. This wasn't because of Ashley, but because of why the tips of my toes had vanished.

When I checked it again, I found that it was beginning to spread to the rest of my foot, and now my toes were gone. What was going on, I didn't know, but I knew that if there was anyone who could help it was Mr. Gold, the only person who had any sort of knowledge on this.

And then there was that other girl in the hospital from yesterday. Who was she? And why did I feel like I knew her?

Emma's car came from behind me driving beside me.

She rolled down the window,

"You do know that it's five thirty in the morning right?"

"Don't care."

"Sam, why are you doing this?"

"…Exercise is good for me."

"You're doing this because of Ashley aren't you?"

I stopped, as did Emma.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"You don't have to, but Mary Margaret's really worried about you. You need to come back."

I sighed,

"Fine."

Driving back to the apartment, I collapsed on the couch, this time getting more sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to get ready for work. Not because I wanted to, but because a large tremor shook me off the couch.

"What the hell was that?"

The entire town was gathered around what appeared to be the entrance to the abandoned mines. Regina then arrived by car,

"Everyone! Step back, please!"

Everyone kept buzzing about what could of caused the tremor. I followed close behind Emma to hear what all she and Graham were discussing.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

"Well, actually, I work for the town now."

"She's my new deputy." Graham stated.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know."

"And in this case, there's a pretty good reason." I said maing an appearance.

"You," Regina glared turning to me, "are not here on town business. Leave."

"Don't think I will. There's no law saying I can't."

Regina still had daggers in her eyes,

"Indeed. Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?"

Regina steped away and stood in front of the crowd,

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Henry said emerging from the group.

"Henry. What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?"

"Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you."

I noticed Regina picking a piece of glass up off the ground and put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car."

Henry left the area.

"Deputy Swan, Sheriff – cord off the area." Regina commanded.

"Sam! Over here!"

I looked over and saw Henry out beside of the car, signaling me to come over.

"What?"

Emma, Archie, and I gathered by a police car.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra. All of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie said.

"Of course you are. You know everything. Besides Sam. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels." Emma stated.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse."

"That's not what's happening."

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen."

"Henry, listen," I interjected, "there really is nothing down there. Trust me on that. I know."

Henry thought about this.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"I know things."

"Such as the underground mines?"

"Guess you could say that."

"But Sam, there has to be something down there! How could you be so sure?" Henry asked.

"Henry, this is just going to be someething you have to trust me on."

"Henry," Regina's voice said; she was right behind us, "I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job. Mr. Wilbur, you're not needed here."

All four of us went back in different directions. All except for Archie, who was pulled back to be harrassed by Regina.

I appeared behind and followed her,

"You do know I just did you a favor."

She turned to me,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what would happen if I hadn't told Henry that there really was nothing down there? He would have gone down there himself, the cave would have collapsed and you and Emma would be one son less. You're welcome."

"How can you be so sure that would even happen?"

"Haven't you noticed at all how rebellious Henry has acted? I saved his life. It would have happened."

"You knew."

"No, I didn't, I only thought about what would have most likely happened. Are you going to thank me or not? Have I won the Queen's favor at all yet?"

"Who are you?"

"Like I said, just a guy from out of town."

I walked away, until I remembered something,

"Oh and another thing, lay off of Archie. The guys got enough on his hands already, you don't need to continually give him shit."

I walked away.

Later at the apartment, I was vegging on the couch, catching up on a few episodes of "Doctor Who?" while Emma and Mary were discussing about Mary liking David.

"You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me." Emma said.

"Yeah, except she's not his actual wife!" I said.

"Of course they are, why would you say they weren't?" Mary said.

I sighed,

"Kathryn's in reality Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas. She and Charming were betrothed until Charming met Snow White."

"Did Henry tell you that?" Mary asked.

"Nope."

"Then how-"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Emma said.

She answered to a very upset Henry,

"Kid? What happened?"

I knew exactly what had happened,

"Mary, hand me the phone please?"

"Why?" she asked. I could tell she knew just what I was thinking.

"I'm going to call a frined of mine from out of town. I think he'll know what to do."

"Oh. Alright."

She bought it. Yes, I lied to Snow White, and it killed me to, but I was eager to speak with his mother.

"I'm going in the next room. This may get loud."

I grabbed the phone book from one of the drawers, and dialed the number.

"_What?_" Regina answered.

"Well that's a good way to greet someone."

"_How did you get this number?_"

"Phone book. Duh."

"_What do you want?_"

"I just thought you'd like to know, that you're son is in my apartment in tears because of what you told Archie to tell him."

"_You're point?_"

I was almost unable to speak aftter a remark like that,

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "YOU'RE POINT?!" HENRY IS IN THE NEXT ROOM, BALLING HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE OF HIS BITCH ADOPTIVE MOTHER!"

"_You'd better watch what you say, Mr. Wilbur._"

I laughed,

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? Let's get something perfectly clear Regina. I am not in the mood to argue, and you are **really** pushing it to dangerous levels. Like it or not, your Curse is shattering, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before you get the upper hand. Go on, I dare you."

I hung up. Henry was sitting on the couch next to Emma. All eyes were on me after I came out.

"I just had a conversation with your always enchanting mother, if that's what you would want to call her."

"Sam, you didn't really do that to Regina did you?" Mary asked.

"My only regret is that I didn't finish. It's only a matter of time until things go from verbal abuse to physical."

"God, you're really sore at her." Emma said.

"Aren't you? She's the one that did this, not Archie. He's become her little lap dog. For now that is."

I looked at the clock,

"Shit! I'm late!"

"You sure he's not the White Rabbit Henry?" Emma joked.

"Ha ha. That's real funny." I said making my way out the door.

"Yeah. Now while he's at work, I'm going to pay Archie a little visit. Come on kid, I'll drop you off."

Henry, however, had other plans.

Once dropped off at home, and knowing that his mother wouldn't arrive until later, he made his way to the diner.

"What did you mean by right now Archie's my mom's lapdog?" Henry asked.

"I'm saying it's the episode plot! Now be quiet about it, I don't want people overhearing."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We can use your phone to show Emma that the Curse is real!"

I looked at Henry with that "you're-kidding-right?" expression,

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I? The plan's perfect! All we need to is find Emma and shoow her your phone! A new phone like that'll will at least show her that you're from another world!"

"Henry can I be perfectly honest with you?"

"Sure-?"

"That's gotta be the single stupidest thing I've heard you say."

"Why?"

"Do you even know how bad that could be? You could single-handedly destroy this whole show!"

"How? Wouldn't tellinng my mother the truth be a good thing?"

"Henry, there's a lot more logic in this than even I can understand. If we were to reveal future events of any kind, we may set off a chain reaction that would knock the series of events already played out and create a future that I wouldn't be able to foresee. It'd be worse than Regina figuring out your mom's you-know-who."

"Oh."

"I know, blows my mind too." I looked out the window, "In fact I probably shouldn't have told your mom about me knowing the Curse."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shush! I know, I know I screwed up! But! And I know how this'll work out; Regina will pay more attention to me rather than plot against your mom so I can lead her off the trail. It's foolproof!"

Henry was trying to comprhend this,

"Sam, you're a genius!"

"He's also got tables to clear." Granny called from behind the counter.

"Be there in a minute!" I responded.

"So is that it?" Henry asked.

"That's about it. Oh! And stay away Sidney. He's the Mirror on The Wall; Regina's closest lap dog. Don't tell him **anything**."

I went back to my job and after another few hours, made my way to Mr. Gold's.

"Sam? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not here for Gold, I'm here for Rumplestiltskin. I need your help with a, uh..."magiic problem"."

"What might that be? Don't you know there's no magic in this realm?"

"Then how do you explain this?"

I pulled my pant leg up; the lower area just an inch above my sock was gone.

"My, my, this is intriguing."

"Yeah, yeah it's a real spectacle! Can you stop it?"

"What do you say's causing this...ailment?"

"I don't know! This is just like what's happenning to August!"

"Who?"

"It's not important right now! Can you stop this?"

"Are you sure this isn't you're doing?"

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about? How could I have possible caused this?"

"Did you do something in your past that may have caused this?"

"No! What are you even getting at?"

"Did you ever do anything wrong back in the other realm?"

"Wh-I'm not part of this! I'm not a fucking fairy tale character!"

"Now there's no need for language."

"How could you possibly act calm about this?! My legs are vanishing!"

"Look, there's nothing that I can do! I'm sorry Sam, but unless I knew what was going on, I haven't a clue what to do about this."

I left soon after that.

Now what was I to do? Just sit and wait til I vanish into nothing? This was just perfect, I get myself into thinking I had a shott with Ashley and now I'm disappearing. Great.

Henry now sat in his bed, secretly reading his book by flashlight; his mother thought he was asleep.

He must have read these stories over and over, but now that he began to notice the background in the pictures, there was a figure in almost each one.

The figure was a tall, lanky teenager with white hair and ice blue eyes. In each picture he was either seen hidden in the trees, possibly flying, or was out in the open but wasn't noticed by any of the other characters.

Althought sometimes he was seen with Snow White and the dwarves, once with Prince Charming and with many others. Yet he couldn't help but see that this person often times had an expression of sadness on his face. This person muust've lived a hard life.

Who was this character? Henry had never seen this person before, and why was he starting to now?

But the more he saw the figure, the more he noticed more details. He wass often seen with Snow White/Mary Margaret but in one instance he was in a picture with the Evil Queen and didn't look too happy to see her.

"He kind of looks like..."

**-[Fairy Tale Land: Past]-**

Jack was still among the clouds, not sure of where to go.

That was when he realized something. Instead of staying in this realm, why not travel? This place has given him nothing but terrible memories and he could he start a new life.

Perhaps Wonderland would be suitable. He'd heard that it was quite a simple place.


End file.
